Field
Various features generally relate to doors and drawers, and in particular to apparatuses, methods, and systems for illuminating cabinet doors and front panels of drawers for outdoor and indoor kitchen products, such as barbecues and islands, and also for entertainment centers.
Background
Over the past several decades, the popularity of barbecue grills and outdoor cooking devices have increased tremendously. Such barbecue grills and outdoor cooking devices are now almost ubiquitous in the well-equipped home. In some cases, barbecue grills are portable in that they may be connected to a cart assembly and moved between various locations. Alternatively, barbecue grills may be incorporated into or connected to a fixed structure such as a built-in island. Whether portable or fixed, barbecue grills frequently have storage space behind cabinet doors and within drawers, which are typically located on the front side of the barbecue grill or island.
As the popularity of barbecue grills surges, so too does the demand for high end grills that do more than simply cook food and store items. There is a market for barbecue grills that provide entertainment and have improved aesthetics. The apparatuses, methods, and/or systems described herein are related to illuminating panels used for cabinet doors and drawers that can be incorporated into barbecue grills and islands, as well as other structures having cabinet doors and/or drawers such as, but not limited to, entertainment centers, kitchen cabinetry, etc. The aforementioned illuminating paneled doors and drawers provide entertainment to hosts and guests alike near the structures featuring them. The illuminating paneled cabinet doors and drawers also dramatically improve the aesthetics of the structure, such as a barbecue grill, having the illuminating panels including the indoor or outdoor space within which the structure resides.